


And Now

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - series. Two friends meet again, but now it's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tinpanalley, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.

It had been years.

The last time they had laid eyes on each other, the man still drank blood and the woman was little more than a girl. But when their equally blue gazes locked, both of them lost the power of speech and let their bodies do the talking.

It was their first kiss in over a decade of having known one another, but there was no awkwardness, only passion. Then and there, they decided to forgive and forget.

"How are you, Spike?"

"Human now. And you, pet?"

"Legal," Dawn replied with a wicked grin, and kissed him again.


End file.
